hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Revealers
Description The Revealers series of cars were the original Mystery cars. They were sold in clear blister packs, but the cars were wrapped inside a yellow opaque paper baggie. The baggie was intended to be dissolved in water, but it was easier and less messy to just tear them open. The main purpose of them being packaged this way was the fact that there were a limited number of cars packaged with a plastic Hot Wheels Logo. If you found one with a Blue Logo, then you would send it to Mattel to receive a special 10-Pack of Hot Wheels. If you found a Gold Hot Wheels Logo then that was good for a boys 22" Bicycle Decorated in Hot Wheels Team Blue with logos. Versions There were twelve different castings each released in three different paint colors. {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable sortable" width="100%" |- !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Car name' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Color' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Tampo' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Base Color' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Window Color' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Interior Color' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Wheel Type' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Toy #' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Country' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Photo' |- |Mercedes 380 SEL |White |Purple, Blue, Pink indian-like markings |White / Metal |Black tint |Black |UH Pink |3261 |Malaysia | | |- |Mercedes 380 SEL |Met. Silver |Purple, Blue, Pink indian-like markings |White / Metal |Black tint |Black |UH Orange |3261 |Malaysia | | |- |Mercedes 380 SEL |Bright Yellow-Green |Purple, Blue, Pink indian-like markings |White / Metal |Black tint |Black |UH Pink |3261 |Malaysia | | |- |Ferrari 348 |White |Green & Black money, Red dollar sign on hood |Black Plastic |Grey tint |Red & White |Pink UH |5666 |Malaysia | | |- |Ferrari 348 |Bronze |Green & Black money, Red dollar sign on hood |Black Plastic |Grey tint |Red & Bronze |Lime Green UH |5666 |Malaysia | | |- |Ferrari 348 |Bright Orange |Green & Black money, Red dollar sign on hood |Black Plastic |Grey tint |Red & Bright Orange |Orange UH |5666 |Malaysia | | |- |Porsche 930 |Met. Blue |Yellow & Red explosion, White jewels |Unpainted / Metal |Black tint |Black |UH Lime |7607 |Malaysia | | |- |Porsche 930 |Met. Green |Yellow & Red explosion, White jewels |Unpainted / Metal |Black tint |Black |UH Lime |7607 |Malaysia | | |- |Porsche 930 |Maroon |Yellow & Red explosion, White jewels |Unpainted / Metal |Black tint |Black |UH Pink |7607 |Malaysia | | |- |Ferrari F40 |Met. Dark Red |White & Blue Checks, Yellow "F40" |Unpainted / Metal |Clear |Tan |UH Lime |1468 |Malaysia | | |- |Ferrari F40 |Red |White & Blue Checks, Yellow "F40" |Unpainted / Metal |Clear |Tan |UH Lime |1468 |Malaysia | | |- |Ferrari F40 |Yellow |White & Blue Checks, Yellow "F40" |Unpainted / Metal |Clear |Tan |UH Pink |1468 |Malaysia | |